


Honey Trap

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: And maybe a few other things, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Ray teaches Crow Horse to go undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Holly, who wanted Ray teaching Crow Horse how to go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myhappyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhappyface/gifts).



  
When the man spent so much time cuddling you on the couch and complaining that you never took him on real dates anymore, it could be easy to forget that he was kind of a badass. And, apparently, a stern taskmaster. He had plum wore Crow Horse out.

“A break,” Crow Horse said again. “It’s when you quit work for a minute so you don’t clock your boyfriend.”

Ray frowned. “We don’t have time for a break. You have to leave in forty-eight hours, and you’re a completely raw operative. Crow Horse—”

Crow Horse waved him off, and wandered to the fridge for a beer.

“Don’t know what you’re so worked up for. I thought the Feds wanted me for this undercover thing cuz they needed someone just like me. I can act like me already, Ray.”

Ray sighed, and trailed Crow Horse into the kitchen. “There’s a lot more to undercover work than acting like a different person. It’s dangerous; I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Crow Horse swallowed a healthy swig of his lager. “I don’t want that either.”

The corners of Ray’s mouth crimped down, so definitively Crow Horse imagined them staying that way forever. He sighed, set his beer on the counter, and closed the distance between them.

“Buck up,” he said. “It’s okay if you’re gonna miss me.”

“It isn’t that,” Ray said. Then, a moment over, “It isn’t _just_ that. Undercover work really can be dangerous; I just want you to be able to handle yourself. You shouldn’t have agreed to this; you aren’t ready—”

Walter tugged at Ray’s belt loop. “Hey. You wouldn’t send me out anywhere I’d get killed, and this is gonna help people. That’s why I agreed; you know that.”

“I do,” Ray said softly.

Walter stepped toward him, so that their pelvises were flush. Walter cupped Ray’s cheek, brushed his thumb lightly over Ray’s lips.

“What’s this ‘honey trap’ business?” Walter asked, his voice rough.

Ray tried to squirm away, but Walter had him pinned against the counter. “You won’t need a honey trap on this assignment—”

Walter feigned innocence. “You’re teachin’ me, aren’t you? That sounds like something I oughta know about.”

Walter used his fingers at the joint of Ray’s jaw to angle his head up so he could see the spark in Ray’s eyes as he slid the pad of his thumb into Ray’s mouth.

“Oh, I . . .”

Walter ran his thumb over the ticklish spot at the corner of Ray’s mouth, and then kissed the sensation away when Ray shivered.

“A honey trap,” Ray said, his voice raw, shaking slightly, “is when you use an agent—usually young, beautiful—”

“Me twice,” Walter said.

“—to seduce an asset. It gives you personal access to them, and you can maneuver the relationship to get the asset where you want them, the right place at the right time, like getting them to leave their apartment on a date so the rest of the team can search it.”

“Sounds dangerous,” Walter whispered against Ray’s ear. He worked the button of Ray’s fly loose.

Walter pushed Ray’s jeans down to the floor, rubbed the heel of his hand over Ray’s erection. Ray whined quietly.

“It is,” he panted. He grabbed for Walter’s hips. “And it’s a hard job to train for—”

“I’d basically be gettin’ used for sex,” Walter said, pushing Ray’s shorts down, too. “I only like it when you do that, Ray.”

Ray pulled himself up onto the counter, and pulled Walter flush against him. His eyes gleamed darkly, and the corner of his mouth turned up in an unfamiliar smile. Walter tried to step back, but Ray’s hands were on his shoulders, holding him in place.

“Seduce me,” Ray said. “I’m your asset; get me to come home with you.”

Ray pulled him forward. Walter’s mouth worked for a moment, soundlessly.

Ray forced Walter to his knees.

“Don’t worry,” he said, his fingers winding through Walter’s hair. “I’ll teach you.”  



End file.
